


An American Mayor

by lzclotho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, F/F, Family Feels, Inspired by a Movie, Political Campaigns, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chasing August on his motorcycle (because she tracked down Neal’s sorry ass and saw August talking with him) Emma Swan enters Storybrooke, and falls into a romance with the mayor after rescuing Henry from being hit by August on his bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An American Mayor

**Author's Note:**

> Mary Margaret Blanchard is running the reelection campaign of Mayor Regina Mills (her opposition is attorney Albert George, backed by local businessman Robert Gold). Following weeks of smear which Regina refuses to engage in for the same-sex nature of her relationship with Emma, Mary Margaret Blanchard, Regina’s campaign manager, wonders why Regina seems to be just giving up…

_**Author’s Note:**  This is just a snapshot to share for the day’s theme (Movie AU) written during Swan Queen Week January 2014… Enjoy. ~ LZ_

 

**Regina:**  Examine what? They don’t like that I’m going out with Emma. You’renot crazy about it either, Ms. Blanchard. But it’s my life. (under her breath) It’smy heart.

**MM:**  Madame Mayor, you’ve raised a son entirely on your own, and he’s terrific. But 59 percent of this town questions your family values.

**Regina:**  What? Are you worried about your job? This poll isn’t talking about my being mayor and ending the contract on trash pickup or my arguments with the Sheriff! This poll is talking about my life! I will not end my relationship with Emma because the people want to believe the lies Albert George and Robert Gold have told them!

**MM:**  They don’t have a choice! George and Gold are the only ones talking! People want leadership. And in the absence of genuine leadership, they’ll listen to anyone who steps up to the microphone. They want leadership, Madame Mayor. They’re so thirsty for it, they’ll crawl through the desert toward a mirage, and when they discover there’s no water, they’ll drink the sand.

**Regina:**  There are no deserts in Maine, Ms. Blanchard.

**MM:** _(blinks)_  Yes, I know, but follow me —

**Regina:**  People don’t believe the lies because Gold’s the only one talking. They believe the lies because everyone would prefer to have an Evil Queen to blame for their problems rather than acknowledge some of it is their own fault!

  
 

Regina looks at the poll again, sighs, then throws it on the table and leans hard on the surface.

**Regina:**  Tell the council I won’t stand in the way of the pier redevelopment.

 

_Not much later…_

__  


Emma is with Henry in front of the demolished park as the backhoes continue to rip apart the century-old beams.

**Emma:**  She really said they could go ahead?

**Henry:**  Yeah, she’s got some political fight and this is what they wanted in exchange to let her do something else.

Emma puts her hands in her back pockets and stares at the mess. Finally she pulls her hands out and puts one on Henry’s shoulder.

**Emma:**  C’mon, kid. I’ll take you home.

 

_That afternoon…_

Regina is looking every ounce the defeated woman as she enters the house to see Henry coming out of the kitchen.

**Regina:**  It’s early. Why are you home?

**Henry:**  Emma dropped me off.

**Regina:**  She’s here?

**Henry:**  No, she left.

**Regina:**  She… left?

**Henry:**  She saw what happened at the waterfront.

**Regina:**  Oh.

**Henry:**  Consequences of governing, right, Mom?

**Regina:** _(turning to hide her shining eyes)_  Yes.

_Later that night, Henry is still watching his mom…_

**Henry:**  Mom, are you all right? You’ve been watching that press conference from Attorney George’s campaign without moving for ten minutes.

**Regina:**  Oh, um, yes, Henry, I’m sorry. What were you saying?

**Henry:**  Nothing, but you miss Emma. Why don’t you go after her?

**Regina:**  I can’t, Henry.

**Henry:**  I could!

**Regina:** _(studying Henry)_  I couldn’t ask… Henry, do you think I’m a good mayor?

**Henry:**  I think with Emma you’d be … happier. And that’d make you a better mayor.

**Regina:**  It would?

**Henry:**  Yeah, everyone knows true love creates happiness. (gathers his school books and leaves the study)

Regina stares at the empty doorway long after her son has passed out of sight.

_The next day. There’s a Press Conference in the gardens of the mansion…_

**MM:**  Any other questions?

The PRESS CORPS suddenly stands. MM turns to see REGINA stride in and step up to the podium.  
  
 **Regina:**  Well, I have a few answers. ‘Morning.

Regina turns to face the reporters. Many voices hum together with an air of confusion as everyone adjusts their equipment.  
  
 **Regina:** For the last couple of months, Albert George has suggested that being mayor of Storybrooke is, to a certain extent, about character…

**Regina:**  …and although I have not been willing to engage in his attacks on me, I’ve been here quite some time, and I can tell you without hesitation: Being mayor of Storybrooke is entirely about character.

**Regina:**  I’ve known Albert George for years. I’ve been operating under the assumption that the reason Albert devotes so much time and energy tearing down other people’s happiness was that he simply didn’t get it. Well, I was wrong. Albert’s problem isn’t that he doesn’t get it. Albert’s problem is that he can’t sell it.

**Regina:**  This, ladies and gentlemen, is how you win elections. You gather people and spin tales of an easier time. You talk to them about family values and personal character. Then you produce an old photo of the Mayor’s girlfriend in jail. You tell them she’s to blame for their lot in life. You go on television and throw around words like ‘criminal’ and ‘lesbian.’ Emma Swan has done nothing to you, Albert. She’s risen above circumstances neither you nor I will ever face. And she’s done it without losing the one thing that makes life worth living: hope. The ability to see something could be beautiful just as it is.

Regina hesitates and looks down and away as she gathers herself to share something she never has.

**Regina:**  I’ve loved two people in my life. I lost one to circumstances I couldn’t control. I lost the other because I was so busy trying to maintain control I forgot why I wanted to be here in the first place. Well that ends right now.

**Regina:**  I can’t undo the demolition at the pier. But I can, and will, use the power of the mayor’s office to make sure that the waterfront undergoes a natural revitalization. It should become a place where everyone in this town can go to relax and play, and see this world as the truly beautiful place it is. I’m going to convince everyone I’m right, and I’m going to be the first one standing on that waterfront land…

Regina trails off. She was about to announce to Storybrooke her intention to marry Emma Swan. But she realizes, she doesn’t even know where Emma is. She turns and rushes from the podium. MM steps forward.

**MM:**  Um, OK. So… questions? (she lifts her hand to indicate someone who had raised theirs) Yes?

Regina rushes through the house and heads to her Mercedes. She’s getting in the car when Henry runs up to her.

**Henry:**  Mom!

**Regina:**  Henry!

**Henry:**  Where’re you going?

**Regina:**  I’m going to find Emma and I’m going to convince her to come home to us.

  


**Henry:**  Yay! (Henry launches himself into Regina’s middle, wrapping his arms around her)

Regina extricates herself and hurriedly gets into the car.

…

Regina is driving toward the boundary of Storybrooke. She sees Emma’s beat up VW Beetle pulled off just on the other side and the path leading down to another area along the water. She remembers it as a place where they’d gone on a date. Regina hurriedly gets out and pulls her coat tighter around her body.

Emma is sitting on a bench, arms tucked around her knees, looking across the water of the bay toward the already destroyed other side.

**Regina:**  Emma!

**Emma:** _(turning, pushing her hair out of her eyes)_  Regina?

Emma stares at her. Regina stops advancing, not certain Emma won’t run.

**Emma:**  What are you doing here?

**Regina:**  I needed to find you, to tell you… (trails off to silence)

**Emma:**  Tell me what? You’ve made your choice, Regina. I’m just an obstacle.

**Regina:**  No! You’re the most beautiful thing about this place, Emma Swan. Please. Please don’t go.

**Emma:**   _(hugs her coat to herself more tightly)_  You traded away the pier for votes, Regina.

**Regina:**  I stopped it. You were right. I came here for a new beginning. But I was still allowing fear of losing control to dictate my actions.

**Emma:**  What does that mean?

**Regina:**  It means I finally want my happiness, Emma. I can’t have that… without you.

**Emma:**  You just have to be yourself, Regina. You don’t need me. You’re a beautiful person, just the way you are.

**Regina:**  Emma, even Henry understands you are my happiness.

**Emma:** _(sighs)_  That kid.

**Regina:**  I will preserve the waterfront, at least a large portion of it. When I do… will you… will you come out here again? Will you marry me?

**Emma:**  Regina, I—

**Regina:**  I mean it. What other people think won’t matter to me as long as you promise to stay.

Regina tentatively reaches out for Emma. Emma takes the hand to her cheek then lifts the knuckles. Regina leans forward and as soon as her fingers leave Emma’s lips, she presses to them with her own.

A kaleidoscope wave of magic erupts from the contact point of their mouths and both women find their hair blown back from their faces as though a strong ocean breeze suddenly gusted. The kiss ends slowly and naturally. Emma pulls back and wraps her arms around Regina’s shoulders and Regina rests her head on Emma’s shoulder, hands gripping desperately, thankfully, around Emma’s waist.

Happy at last.

**###**


End file.
